nightwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppy Ashemoore (Prime Earth)
Dr. Poppy Ashemoore was a biologist and formerly a employee of T.H.E.Y. until she implanted herself with Paragon's bowel, resulting in becoming a meta bio-weapon with the powers of The Flash with adverse effects. She is later offered a job at Spyral by Matron, resulting in her getting the implant removed and become one of their doctors.Grayson #2 (Volume 1) She later betrays Spyral as her true allegiance is to Mother. History Meta-Bio Weapon Being from London, Poppy was a biologist, member of several think tanks, and an employee of T.H.E.Y. After discovering disturbing plots and findings during her work in T.H.E.Y such alien empires and impending invasions, she wanted to harness Paragon's stomach in which she stole from T.H.E.Y to ensure human survival and lacking the means for equipment and suitable test subject, she implanted the stomach into herself. However, she found the stomach had an adverse effect; she must constantly consume calories or suffer from accelerated aging. As various spies from other organizations (Ghost Dragons, Checkmate, A.R.G.U.S) came to get the stomach, she killed and ate them to survive.. Agents of Spyral After attacking Agent 24 as he tracked down Poppy due to her connection with the Paragon's stomach and nearly killing him, Poppy later encountered Agent 37 and attempted to kill him. Finding herself aging, she runs off and later attacks both 37 and Matron, explaining the reason why she committed her crimes. After being offered a job by Matron despite Agent 37's protest, she accepts and the implant is removed. She becomes one of Spyral's doctors along with Frau Netz. We Al Die At Dawn Having heard a scream from Minos, she investigates but upon finding something of surprise, she immediately left his office.s.Grayson #6 She later assisted Matron with Doctor Netz as they worked to locate Agent 37. They later used hynos to send information on the Fist of Cain to The Midnighter, whom possessed Agent 37's hypnos device.Grayson #7 As Minos betrayed Spyral and left Helena for dead, she later arrived on the scene after hearing Dr.Netz call for her to treat her injury. After arriving on the scene and learning of the events that taken place, she directs the students to a shelter upon Helena and Dick's orders.Grayson #8 Nemesis As Dick is suspected to be a killer and order by Helena to investigate, she mapped out the nanite trackers from Agent 1 and found that Agent 1 doesn't appear to have been at some sites of where agents were murdered but has negated his trackers on several occasions, guessing he either uses a localized EMP or jokingly states he showers with a fire hose.Grayson #8. Batman & Robin Eternal Poppy is present with Agent 37 throughout his time in Gotham, reminding him of his mission chasing down a futurist weapons arms dealer was not the reason he was called to do said mission. With their mission to stop a dirty bomb from going off in the reinvented Gotham State University Tower of Enlightment, Agent 37 instead finds himself trapped by mysterious, killer children agents with Poppy attempting to shoot him, betraying Spyral altogether.Batman & Robin Eternal #1 Later, Poppy removes Spyral's nano-trackers from her skin, having then ingested said nanites to eliminate the possibility of remote termination, though is unaware of those that gotten to her phone.Batman & Robin Eternal #3 As Agent 37 suspect Tim to be one of Mother's agents and confronts his parents, he finds himself pitted against Poppy, who tracked him due to the usage of Hypnos. With Tim's parents finding that they've been decieved, they activate the house's defenses in which Tim had installed. Poppy falls unconsious and is picked up by Spyral as a result and incarcerated.Batman & Robin Eternal #5Batman & Robin Eternal #18 Poppy watches as Harper becomes under the control Mother, with Orphan and herself later freed. Due to the student's control and orders to kill all adults, Poppy urges an awed Orphan to stray away from the students.Batman & Robin Eternal #19 When Agent 37 confronts her once more, they enegage in a fight, with Poppy using "Criosphinxes" on Agent 37 while Orphan himself uses the same on Helena simotaneously, resulting in Mother's forces acquiring Somnus Satellite. Shortly after, they escape when the St. Hadrian students were no longer under mind control with Cassandra and Harper Row.Batman & Robin Eternal #20Batman & Robin Eternal #22 Poppy later reunites with Mother at her HQ, witnessing her slit Orphan's throat for his previous failures. Powers and Abilities Abilities Poppy is a known expert in biology and is described by Helena as being a "self-sufficient genius", having knowledge in medical procedures and acts as the expert in treating medical injuries. She also seems to possess excellent skills in engineering. Former Powers Poppy formerly possessed Paragon's stomach, endowing her the powers of The Flash and gaining super-speed. Former Weaknesses When she possessed Paragon's stomach, she was required to consume calories constantly in order to not suffer the effects of accelerated aging. However, the implant was removed and replace with a less taxing substitute, removing this weakness. Notes *No notes Trivia *After becoming a doctor in Spyral, she was noted by Doctor Netz to have a tendency of going off-campus from St. Hadrian's Finishing School for Girls to snack at a Morgue (a place where bodies are kept). This is ironic, given her previous history as a cannibal. References Category:Biologists Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Female Category:Bad Category:Rogues Gallery Category:T.H.E.Y members Category:Spyral members Category:Mother's Children members